A Song to Remember
by Kattebutt
Summary: AU-Rukia did not really like music that much. Until one day she meets the vocalist of a rock band in Karakura. Will this boy sing his way into her heart? IchiRuki and maybe HitsuHina. DISCONTINUED
1. A song i'll remember

**A/N: **Kay so actually this is my first _real _AU story, since I got confused by the actual meaning of 'AU'.. So that means my other fic "**The Greatest Fangirl**" isn't an AU which I did write in the first chapter. So praise me! I'm writing my very first AU:0 I hope you'll like it; I tried to make the plot a bit different from what you might have seen earlier, you might know what I mean when you've read this chapter.

Im got inspirited by the song "**Thnks fr th mmrs**" by** Fall Out Boy**. The songs shown in this fic will not be written by me except if I say they are. They won't be from the same artist either, but merely songs I really like and think would be fitting for the fic/chapter/band.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach nor do I own the songs shown in this fic, unless I say otherwise. But I own Leo :D

BTW I highly recommend you listen to the song while reading since some of the fic is written to fit to the melody and not the text. You should be able to find it on **Radio.Blog.Club**. If not then you really should buy it on iTunes because its really good :D

Thanks to **Trox** for betaing.

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Inoue we're getting late. Wasn't it **you** who wanted to take **me** to the concert?" said an impatient raven haired girl while tapping her foot on the floor.

"I know im sorry. Just a minute im almost done."

"That's what you said half an hour ago. How long time are you gonna use now? Don't you look good enough as it is? And why are you styling yourself up so much? It's just a concert, its not like anyone is going to look that much at you when you stand in the middle of the crowd."

"Hehe well you know I know one of the band members a bit. The one playing on keyboards. He was the one who gave us the tickets too. I've been to their shows many times and he said that we could just come a bit later because that's when they will play their newest song. Plus we are going to get to the front and when we are there the one who has the best sight of us is the lead singer and let me tell you he's turning heads on the streets." answered the orange haired woman and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah but if you don't hurry we're going to miss the last song too, you know. And I've never heard of this band and you were the one who told me to listen to learn about more different bands." the raven haired girl said and sighed. "Well are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, come on Rukia-san lets go!" Orihime said and grabbed her friend's hand. "We'll run to the concert."

They ran out of the door not bothering to lock it.

As Rukia and Orihime ran through the dark city they could hear music from the park. They sped up and soon they got mixed together with a huge jumping crowd. As they mashed past the masses of people the song stopped and someone yelled in the microphone.

"Thank you Karakura you're awesome. The last song for tonight is our newest song and I promise you've never heard it before. Thanks for the memories!"

The crowd went crazy and roared even though they didn't know the song and reached out for the band even though they were meters away. _So that's how it is to go to a concert… People are mad!_

Then the music started. Everyone screamed and Inoue even cooed. Rukia couldn't help but smile; there was something about the atmosphere she couldn't describe.

A voice started singing. People screamed again and screeched a name Rukia hadn't heard before.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show._

Orihime grabbed Rukias wrist and pulled her through the wild crowd. They were heading towards the stage and Orihime had been to many concerts and knew how to get in the front in record speed.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys._

Finally they were in the front and a man jumped and pushed Rukia in front of Orihime. The orange haired girl only laughed and yelled something about her being envious on Rukia, but she almost couldn't hear what her friend said, the music was too loud. After all she stood just in front of the stage with unrestricted sight of the lead vocalist singing. He was singing, playing on a black guitar. He wore a white t-shirt with a black blazer over. His pants were black as well as the shoes. But his hair was different from it all.

It was bright orange.

_One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter._

She liked the voice. He sang with a strong voice but it still held a warmth she was unfamiliar with. She could listen to that voice in a whole night. It intoxicated her and she had to admit, she enjoyed it greatly.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball_

The singer seemed to take a look over the crowd. He smiled as he sang and his vision lowered to look at ones in front.

_  
It's always cloudy except for_

_When you look into the past…_

Then suddenly his eyes stopped moving. He stopped singing and the co-singers sang the line he missed. His eyes had caught something. Something he couldn't let go. Something that stunned him.

Rukia knew what had caught his amber eyes.

Because she was looking straight into them.

_One night stand._

He snapped out of the trance and he continued from the chorus. But his eyes didn't move from their spot.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter._

Rukias heart was beating fiercely. That man. He looked at her. Into her eyes. He was paralyzed, just as herself. What had happened that short moment?

_One night yeah one more time_

_Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

Suddenly he smiled at Rukia and she blushed a little. That smile. It seemed like a rare thing. Something he wasn't used to. But it was warm, just as his amber eyes. Warm, friendly and with a fierce spark of life.

_They say_

_I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers._

He swung his guitar on his back and crouched down in front of Rukia. He held a big hand out for her. He held it out for her, and only for her. Strangely enough no one tried to grab it; they knew it was only meant for one person.

She carefully took his hand and he pulled her up on the stage.

_Get me out of my mind  
Get you out of those clothes._

He rested his hand on her hip, but even though it felt weird for her, it didn't feel uncomfortable. It actually… felt good. His hand was warm and it was as if his hand fit exactly into the spot in her waist, like it was a missing piece of her own body. It felt like if even a bomb would explode right next to her, the spot where his hand was would never get burned. But although she felt comfortable she still blushed like crazy. If she wasn't wrong then she could swear she saw a tint of pink on his cheeks too.

_I'm a line away  
From getting you into the mood_

He pointed out at the crowd, signalling that he wanted them to sing the chorus and closed his palm around his microphone. Then he subtly spoke to the small woman next him without showing the crowd and his mouth moving to the melody as if he were singing too.

_One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

"What's your name, little lady?" he whispered only for her to hear.

"Kuchiki Rukia" she answered without looking up at him.

"Pretty name. Im Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you. I'd like to see you again. Will you come to the corner of the scene when the shows over?"

Rukia felt her throat dry and she swallowed hard, her blush even more evident.

"Y-yes."

"Nice. Now, Rukia, may I hear your voice?"

"What?"

She didn't get an answer as a microphone was placed in front of her mouth. He swung the guitar back in front of him and began playing to the chorus.

Rukia didn't get time to be nervous and actually she wasn't as much as she had thought she would be. The presence of this 'Ichigo' seemed to calm her. What was it? This moment. This boy.

_One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

She sang and she didn't care if it sounded bad, she liked it. She enjoyed it. As Ichigo sang with her she felt she was the best singer in the world. She didn't really hear how it sounded but that was the way she felt. It was wonderful.

But it was only for a short moment because soon the song was over and the light faded.

Rukia knew she couldn't stay on the stage so she jumped down and was immediately greeted by Orihime.

"Wow I can't believe he let you up on the scene! You're so lucky! He has never done that before. And when he looks at the crowd his gaze never stops like that." she exclaimed and then began thinking. She seemed deep in thought so Rukia just slipped away without a sound.

She looked around. The band had left the stage. The lights had been turned off and the crowd began walking home through the dark night.

She got to the corner of the stage, but was stopped by a metal fence. There was a gap between two fences and she tried to get through, but suddenly a big tall man in black with sunglasses towered over her. He was intimidating and Rukia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? You don't have a backstage pass. Get going the show's over." he said ominously.

"But I-"

"Don't make me repeat myself!" his voice boomed.

"Hey chill out Leo. I'm her backstage pass." said a voice from behind the huge man. He suddenly widened his eyes to a degree which you could see behind his sunglasses and immediately turned around and bowed stiffly.

"Im sorry Kurosaki-sama I didn't know." And then he left, showing the orange haired singer who stood behind him a few second ago. A towel hung around his neck and he had a bottle of water in his hand. He smiled at the raven haired woman and approached her.

"Heh they don't get my respect only because im famous." he chuckled. Rukia did so too, but not because of what he said. Just the fact that she was able to see him again and that he did come. _"But what did he even mean with that?"_

"Hi." she simply said.

"Hey. You enjoyed the show?" he asked.

"Well I only made it to the last song. But I loved that song though. I came here with a friend, she got two free tickets for your show, but she took too long make herself look good." Rukia answered and grinned.

"Heh that's okay you made it here so im cool with it." he said and stopped. He placed a finger on his bottom lip as if pondering. Then he let the finger 'fall' to point at Rukia in a realizing way. "Wait is her name Inoue?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the one who gave her the tickets is the guy who plays on keyboards. His name is Ishida Uryuu. He told me Inoue would come to hear the last part where we would play our newest song and that she would take a friend with her. And you're the friend, no?"

"Yes that ought to be me, if im not mistaken."

Ichigo laughed. Rukia's heart skipped a beat and her insides felt like turning into a warm mush. What was with her? This couldn't be the feeling she thought it was. No it couldn't. Besides she was already dating someone else. But still that laugh made her feel so light and happy. _It's just a freaking laugh, dammit!_

"Kurosaki! We need you backstage!" someone yelled. Probably one from the band Rukia thought.

"Yeah im comin'! Geez." he yelled back and turned his head to Rukia again. "Look I gotta go now, I cant really just slack off ya know."

"When will I be able so see you again?"

"Hello, we're among some of the most famous bands in Japan. You can't miss us. We're called "Strawberry Jam" (**A/N:** Yes it's a pun) Besides, the reason why we play so often here in Karakura Town is that we all live here, so this is not a really big concert, more like a local one. You'll see me one day if I don't see you first." he said and smiled before leaving.

Rukia smiled back and clutched the fabric on her shirt. She backed a little and then ran back to Orihime.

When she got home the house was dark and her brother was asleep. She tiptoed into her room without turning the lights on. She threw herself on her bed and buried her head in the pillow beaming so much she would kill herself if anyone saw her.

"_This is a song I'll definitely remember._"

* * *

**A/N:** The end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it. So what I meant by a different plot is that our protagonist is in a rock band and stuff. There aren't that many other fics about that. But so what, that's just fine, something you don't see everyday's just good right?

I was simply inspired from the part where Rukia is let up on the stage. Yep.

So if you've got anything to say then just write to me in a review, and I take credit and ideas too. But no flames please, I hate those… And anyway I'd like reviews cuz they're nice :D

I hope you liked it, be waiting for the next chapter soon.

_Shirou Hana._

* * *


	2. A turnip in the snow

**A/N:** Good lord im lazy! I simply cant update my stories systematicly and every week and stuff. They come as they come and it kinda sucks.. But here it is, 2nd chapter of AStR!!

Disclaimer: Im not a guy, im not japanese, im not that good at drawing, and my name is certainly not Kubo Tite... **So **go figure...

Enjoy!

* * *

Finally the dismissal bells rang and the small raven haired girl jumped up from her seat.

"Finally!" she groaned and packed her things and made her way out of the classroom. It had been an awful long and boring day and just to make it worse, everyone was jerks in her class. The only thing able to light up her day was her date.

With a gang leader.

As strange it might sound, he was really sweet. If only towards her. He wasn't all that of a 'gang leader' but simply got that title because of the small group which followed him and used to be the ones cleaning up the "trash". Unless it was something personal, they were the ones doing the dirty work, which usually meant 'getting rid' of the one in their way. And he was just the one leading the group. He was friendly and had a heart of gold. He was quite good looking as well, except for the unusual hair.

"Renji." she whispered to herself and smiled a small smile (**A/N: **Did I get you disappointed there?).

She continued her pace away from the school.

White snow was falling softly from the light sky. There was not a breeze and the small crystal flakes fell peacefully and landed in the raven colored hair. Rukia smiled. She loved the snow. So pure and white. Simply beautiful.

She was looking forward to seeing him. But there was just a slight problem.

It wasn't Renji she kept thinking of.

It was that singer.

"Ichigo…" she whispered and looked at the white sky. _"Kurosaki Ichigo, when will I see you again?"_

She wrapped her arms around her body as if trying to keep the cold out, but she had a thick coat on.

This could turn out bad. If she met with Renji still only thinking about that boy she would end up doing or saying something she would regret. Plus she and Renji had a really good relationship; she did dare to call him her boyfriend, but the word sounded funny in her mouth. She could ruin everything so easily. She wouldn't do that. But was she only saying that because she didn't want to hurt Renji? Was it only because of that, that she was dating Renji? Because she really didn't want to hurt him.

She was slapped out of her depressing thoughts as a hand was placed softly on her shoulder. _"Ichigo?"_ she thought. Somehow he was the one she hoped would grab her shoulder. That he recognised her and now addressed her.

"Oi Rukia what's with the long face?" spoke a different familiar voice.

"Renji. Hi…" she said and trailed off. She turned to see him and her depressing thoughts were washed away as he grinned at her. He was wonderful really. _"He's so wonderful. Of course I do love him! Im just… I have a lot of thoughts in my head… That's it! Yes keep that in mind! And don't think about some strange rock star that pulled you up at the stage and sang with you and had the most beautiful eyes and- NO! Arg!"_

"Hey. You still didn't answer my question."

"Im sorry… It's nothing. It doesn't matter." Rukia said downcast. Then she lifted her head and smiled cheerfully. "So you're early today huh? Do you want to go somewhere or something?"

"Nah not much just couldn't wait to see ya. Thought you were hungry so we could go to that café near the music shop. Whaddya say?"

"I say lets go."

---------

Rukia drank the rest of her coffee and placed the small cup on the table. She looked up to see Renji slumping lazily on his chair, looking at her. He smiled and Rukia replied with a smaller one. He had been done for a while.

"You done yet?" he asked and smirked jokingly.

Rukia gave him a mock frown and crossed her arms.

"Well it's not my fault you glomp it all down so freaking fast. But as a matter of fact, yes I am done. You wanna go now or what?" she spat.

"Hey, hey no need to get pissed now. It's okay we can sit here for a while if ya want." Renji sighed.

"Yes I don't really think we are in a hurry or anything. Are we?" Rukia said and looked suspiciously at her boyfriend.

"What no. It's just not that interesting to watch you eat."

Rukia felt an urge to stomp on his foot but didn't, considering that it was Renji who was paying. But she still felt like using some of his money for her own sake. What could she say? That's the price to pay if you want a girlfriend.

"Well I'll just order another coffee. Im so tired and I just really need some energy. God I hate school. But there's only four months to go and then im all free." Rukia said and acted a bit more tired than she really was.

"Good for you. And lucky that im givin', too. Waiter!" Renji called and lifted his hand to summon a waiter. Soon one came and Renji ordered a medium coffee with cream. It didn't take long for the waiter to return and soon Rukia was drinking from another steaming cup.

She sat for a while, while drinking her coffee. Renji's cellphone rang and he had to take it. Must have been some from his gang, Rukia assumed.

The raven haired girl took her time looking at the small café. It was not that big but it was a nice little place where she and Renji came pretty often. They were sitting outside under an awning at a small round table. Just as a French café would look like. Only that this was in Japan instead.

She took a look across the road. There was the music store. Rukia came there from time to time to buy CDs, but mostly she came there with Orihime, Hinamori or Rangiku, her three best friends. The small shop was never really crowded and there were never more than five or six people inside at one time. This time she only saw two figures behind the shaded windows. She could only distinguish one of their silhouettes. One was a small male person with spiky hair which would seem to have taken hours to set up. The other one was taller and the head was completely hidden behind the windows. They seemed to be talking to the owner of the shop. Suddenly Rukia became curious about who these two people were.

She was snapped back to where she was and so when Renji poked her shoulder. He looked at her a bit puzzled.

"Oi! Whacha doin'? You seemed to space out there for a while. And your coffee is cold. What's so exciting about the music shop anyway? Its not like it's the coolest guys who hang out there…" he said and stood up. "Are you ready to go now?"

Rukia got up from her seat and nodded. "Yeah im ready to go now."

She got her jacket on and took another look at the shop on the other side of the road. The door to the shop opened and suddenly all Rukias attention was caught by the ones walking out from the store. First the short guy came. His slightly long, spiky hair was pure white. Not blonde or silver, **white**. He was also very small. He seemed to be only a few inches higher than Rukia. And at least one head or two lower than his companion. And it was his companion who caught the raven haired girl's attention. She widened her eyes. There was no way she could mistake the hair. That extremely bright, warm orange color. He was walking a bit behind the white haired boy and had his guitar on his back in a bag in the shape of the instrument. He had his hand stuffed in his pockets and from what Rukia could see he was scowling like the day she met him. He was wearing dark sunglasses and a lot of his orange hair was hidden under a white hat, matching to his white jacket.

Rukias heart sped up and she felt she couldn't move. She made a strange gasping noise and out floated his name in an unconscious whisper.

"Ichigo…"

"Why the hell didn't you ask for any then?" a voice came from behind her.

Rukia jumped and looked at the red head.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still not calmed down after she saw Ichigo a good week after the concert.

"If you wanted some strawberries why didn't you ask for some instead of standing here mumbling about it?" he said and crossed his arms.

"Oh… I…" she tried but she could seem to say anything which would make sense. She didn't notice before but Ichigo really did mean strawberry. That was probably the cause of the, fortunate, mistake between the two. "didn't want… anyone anyway…" she managed.

"Oh well that's good cause it's not really easy to get any in the winter. C'mon lets go home." he said and placed an arm over Rukias shoulder.

They walked from the café after Renji had paid and when they walked she saw Ichigo and the white haired guy walk on the same pavement as she and Renji. For some reason she didn't want to meet Ichigo right now. Her heart sped up again and she kept her gaze at the ground as they neared the orange haired singer. He seemed to be looking at the ground as well. It seemed they passed each other without any fuss, but as they passed each other both Rukia and Ichigo lifted their gaze and Rukia was sure she felt his gaze penetrate her violet eyes behind his dark sunglasses. She looked back at them, but the two boys just kept walking as if nothing happened.

She turned again and sighed inwardly. Maybe it just wasn't meant for them to meet again. It was probably also for the best.

Wasn't it?

* * *

So there's the second chapter :D Rukia's got a boyfriend, Rukia's got a boyfriend!! Oh boy... That's bad isnt it? Oh well!

The next one will be better and it will prolly come this week. Until then, take care :)

And the procedure is following: Push the little gray button, write some stuff, send and make little Shirou happy :D

Thank you for reading.


	3. Read your coffee taste

A/N: Ah well to the people who i said this chapter would come this week i was wrong. I had to get it back from my betaer and i cant rush him because he has other things to do. And i had to check it for errors before posting too. Oh well... It here now so what the heck... But then at least i hope you think its worth the wait.

Disclaimer: Fate has a funny way of twisting and it turned out I had to be the one who has t write the fanfiction and Kubo gets to play with the plot... Someone! Have pity on mee!!

Enjoy

* * *

"Hey Rukia whacha drawing?" Hinamori sounded from the door to her room.

"Oh hi Hinamori. Im not drawing anything special. Just some doodles and stuff." she greeted her friend while still completely concentrated on her drawing.

Hinamori sighed. "You're drawing that chappy thing again. Rukia you should really get a drawing lesson or have someone to teach you. Seriously. If you want to get good you can't just draw the same cute things again and again." the bun haired girl said and plopped onto Rukias bed resting her head on her hand while studying her friends "art".

"Oh you just shut up. You're not any better. And besides I know no one who is at least a bit good at drawing, so I'll have to teach myself." Rukia said strictly as if lecturing a small kid. She pointed her pen at Hinamori.

"Bummer."

"What!?"

"Nothing."

Rukia glared at her, the brown haired girl and returned to her drawing.

"But you know maybe you could color those drawings of yours. Im sure it will make them look good if they got some pretty colors and not just black and white. You should try that you know. Maybe paint."

"You know what, I think for once what you're saying makes sense. But there's just one problem. I don't have any colors." the violet eyes woman sighed and pouted.

"Oh yeah and you don't just have 500 meters to the mall. Oh no." Hinamori said mockingly and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god you're annoying today! I'll go buy the colors and when I come back you're sitting back in your apartment and drinking hot cocoa. Then I'll come and show you the results. I can't work under pressure." Rukia spat, getting annoyed by the smaller girls rant.

"You got a deal! I'll go scrounge some hot to drink from Rangiku, she always has that stuff. But you know I'll be waiting so if you slack off I'll come after you." Hinamori said and smirked evilly. Rukia just waved her off, grumbling, and continued to finish her work.

Rukia sat and drew for another while and hadn't noticed Hinamori left. She looked around and saw the watch. 5:42 AM.

"Oh shit I can't make it before the store closes!" she yelled and jumped up from her chair. She dashed out the house yelling a "Bye Nii-sama I'll be back soon!" to her brother, who was cooking their dinner in the kitchen.

She ran out on the snow filled pavement, closing her jacket as she ran. She had mittens and a hat in her left hand and the scarf hung loosely around her neck. It was freezing and the only answer she got from Byakuya as she spurted out the door was to keep her warm. Plus of course a faint shout of her not coming home too late as she was already meters outside the house, as always.

The mall was in sight and she ran inside and when she got into the paint shop she took it easier. They couldn't just close when she was in there after all.

Rukia looked around. She loved being in here. There was everything for an artist in training, just everything. Soon she found what she looked for and grabbed the small pack of bright colored paint. Rukia made her way to the counter and placed the small bow on it. A young man stood behind the counter. "Kira" the nametag said. He seemed a bit nervous and unsure. He's probably new here, Rukia thought.

Kira told the amount and waited for Rukia to pay. She dug around in her pocket to find the money she… had… forgotten… Oh shit!

She searched around in her pockets to find at least some coins or anything looking like money. But she found nothing. _"Oh god, I can't go back to get the money, they'll close any minute and the 'Kira guy' is already working over time. Crap what am I gonna do!? And I actually looked forward to try painting."_ she thought and lifted her hands up from her pockets and let them hang down her sides in defeat.

Kira looked at her puzzled and began to look worried. He seemed to figure out what was wrong. "Uhm a-ano… I can't… let you have them. You have to pay, they're too expensive for me to let you just have them." he said quietly and his gaze strayed down at the counter and up at Rukia and back down.

Suddenly a big hand appeared from behind Rukia and placed a note on the counter.

"Keep the change." a voice said and it sent chills down Rukias spine. She spun around as Kira took the money, a small smile now featuring his nervous expression.

She almost bumped into the tall guy in front of her. Dark shaded sunglasses featured his look again, but now it was a black cap, hiding his orange locks. And the cap matched his black blazer and dark pants. Did he always wear such expensive looking clothes?

"Y-you…" was all Rukia managed, and before she got the time to gather up her sanity to speak decently the black clad man grabbed the small box and placed his hand on her back. He pushed her out of the store as he saw Kira look quite bewildered and impatient. When they got outside of the store it didn't take long before the doors were closed and the lights was turned off.

As they went out in the snowy winter weather the freezing cold helped Rukia to finally manage to clear her head enough to speak a normal sentence. So she started with,

"Hi... Ichigo was it?"

"So there **is** some brain behind all that hair of yours after all. Long time no see, eh… Ru…kia?" he said and scratched his head _"Not that there's anything wrong with her hair…"_

"For a rock star with a dirty mouth you don't seem as stupid as you look." Rukia replied smugly. He really wasn't that gentleman she thought he was at all.

Ichigo patted her head in a pet like manner and grinned, his eyebrow twitching.

"Ouch. The puppy is barking. But touché. Truce?" the orange head said and held and held a big hand out for her. Rukia took it and smiled.

"Truce."

"Okay how about trying a new start. Or a second start if you like." He said and grinned. "Im Kurosaki Ichigo, 19 years old, singer in the world's most awesome rock band Strawberry Jam. Pleased to meet you. Your turn, puppy girl." He said and gave her hand another shake.

Rukia frowned at him, but smiled inside. _"He isn't as bad as he seem. Though still bad…" _she thought.

"Kuchiki Rukia, 19 years old, college student and future head of my brothers company. At the moment shaking hands with the cockiest man I've ever met. Pleased to meet you." Rukia said smugly and smiled a smile which would test any other person's patience to the limit.

Ichigo sighed. _"She could get on his nerves in the long run, but still she is very interesting."_

"Hey you know there's this small café just outside the mall. If you have time I'd like to invite you to a cup of coffee, im paying. How 's that sound?"

"Im not in a rush but it cant take too long. But okay its your lucky day. But I'd really like to pay, cause you paid for my paint."

"You really don't know men very well do ya…" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You must at least have been out with a guy once. Then you should know, men like to pay for women. And from what I can see, im a man. And you're a… a small woman. So I'll pay, period." he said and made a gesture as if to silence a classroom filled with noisy students.

"Okay you win." Rukia sighed.

Ichigo didn't answer. Instead he began walking motioning for Rukia to follow, and she did.

They entered the café and found a small two persons table at the window, with a nice view of the white snow falling peacefully down from the sky, contrasting the dark sky.

They took a seat and soon a small nervous looking waiter came with shoulder long black hair and a beige apron.

"Yo Hanatarou!" Ichigo called and the waiter neared the two.

"Hi Ichigo-san. What can I do for you today?" the black haired waiter said cheerfully at the sight of the orange haired singer.

"The usual."

"And for the miss?"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia in an examining way with his finger thoughtfully on his lips.

"Medium with… sugar? No, its cream! Am I right?" he asked. Rukia nodded quickly and looked at him astonished.

"That's exactly the way I want it actually." she said when Hanatarou has went to make their coffee. "How did you do that?"

"Well im here often and I see lots of different types. You seemed like a quite-strong-coffee-though-still-with-cream type. Guess I was right." he said sheepishly and shrugged.

"You're just one of a kind." Rukia muttered under her breath. _"Though still its quite impressing to be able to read my… coffee taste from just looking at me. What a strange guy."_

A few minutes later Hanatarou came with their coffee on a tray. He placed them on the table.

"One medium coffee with cream and one dark medium coffee, as you ordered. Is everything okay?" Hanatarou said and grasped the tray tightly and smiled at the two customers.

"Yeah thanks Hanatarou." Ichigo said and the young waiter turned and left.

"What I never get is how in the world people can like dark coffee with no sugar and no cream at all. I think it tastes awful." Rukia said and looked intently at the steaming black liquid in her companion's cup. Ichigo took a sip before talking.

"Heh I see what you mean. I usually come here in the morning before I meet up with the rest of the band. It's a pain to be tired under a concert or photo shoot and so on, so I usually go here to have a cup of coffee. But then usually I never really get time to drink it so I order the quickest, and they have most dark roasted beans and without any stuff in it I save pretty many minutes. And then I just got used to the bad taste and now I happen to like it. Welcome to my strange life, yeah." he said and grinned.

Rukia just smiled, not having much to say anyway.

"So what about you? Your future seems like your gonna be some sort of business lady. What is that company your brother has?" Ichigo continued sipping from his coffee.

"Architect. He's got the biggest company in, maybe not the world, but at least Japan. Im supposed to take over the company when I finish college. It is pretty far away from Karakura. My brother either works a lot at home or travels to the headquarters. It's in the city where I lived before we moved to Karakura. I think it's about a year ago, though I haven't had much time to explore the city."

"Ah… Then do you have any interests or something?" Ichigo asked and arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Huh why shouldn't I? Of course I have. I write songs and draw… and… not more." she said and sighed. _"Now I think about it, this Ichigo has a lot more exciting life. I really envy him. He seems to be so free with what he does."_

"Mhmm… It's nice really…" Ichigo mumbled and took another sip from his coffee.

They sat for a while and finished their coffee. Ichigo paid for the coffee and left a fairly big tip for Hanatarou before they left the café and ended up outside under the dark sky and the white flakes fell lightly down and landed in their hair.

"Uh well thank you for tonight… and the coffee." Rukia said and smiled a smile which Ichigo could see she wasn't used to wear.

"My pleasure." he answered and smiled a similar smile to that of Rukia's.

Rukia took a glance at her watch. 7:57 PM.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Im so late! I had to be home before dinner, but now it's almost 8! Oh Nii-sama will get so mad at me!" she moaned.

"Then you better get going, right?" Ichigo said and smiled a strange smile which Rukia couldn't put a finger on what was wrong.

"Yeah guess so…" she said and trailed off. She just stood and looked at him. Then suddenly it was as if her mind was cut off and she backed away just to turn and run through the white snow.

"_What am I thinking!?"_ Rukia yelled in her mind. _"Why am I blushing!?"_ Was it because of the fact that if she had stood there for a few seconds longer she might have hugged him or something worse. _"It's those stupid eyes, dammit!"_

After receiving a rather hard, though maybe also well deserved scolding and a cold meal, Rukia headed up to her room. She lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes strayed to her desk where her drawing was, ready to be colored.

"Oh great!" she whispered irritated. She forgot the paint.

The raven haired girl laid for a while until her cellphone vibrated on her night table. She groaned and lazily rolled onto her stomach and grabbed the cellphone. A text message.

-------  
"_Winter is a strange season._

_It reminds me of you._

_- Ichigo."  
_

* * *

_A/N: So there you have it. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Yay they meet again. And this time for good :D And Ichigo has a thing for coffee it seems :P My betaer liked the ending with the message though i was a bit unsure about it. Did you like it, ne?  
_

_Kay so i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did. Thanks for reading. Tell me whacha think will ya? Yay!_

_  
Shirou Hana  
_


	4. Aftershock

**A/N: **Ok first I'm sorryyy that I didnt update sooner but I dont have all the time in the world and for some reason school comes before fanfiction and I really want to take school seriously and so on so sorry if there's a delay in my updates and that they just dont come to the expected time, but I simply cant be exact about the time and the amount of homework I got. So you guys just have to deal with it at the moment. I know you can ;) But fear not, some of the delay is just plain ol' laziness so **that** is something I can handle :P

But right here's the chapter and I hope you'll find it to your liking :) I enjoyed writing this for some reason.. God, I cant wait to start writing fluff

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was one of those people who write those cool disclaimers which the readers enjoy writing, but unfortunately I dont have any kind of creativity or brain of any sorts so I'll just stick with plain old, boring one which we all know too well :P So when I actually bother making a disclaimer ot must mean that i dont own Bleach, which I don't...

And dont think more about the title of the chapter. Couldnt think of anything else and just kinda liked it... :P

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Rukia woke up in her bed and looked at her cell phone. The message Ichigo sent her last night was still opened and she carefully read the simple lines again. 

"_Winter is a strange season_

_It reminds me of you."_

She didn't know what he meant with it but still she couldn't help but smile at it. Somehow it sounded so sweet in her ears as she said them out loud. She let them linger in her ears like music.

Until she realised something. How in the world did he get her number?

Quickly she fumbled with her cell phone and replied with a message saying,_"How the hell did you get my number?"_

The answer was pretty fast and Rukia bet he had his cell near him.

"_I got my ways."_

Rukia frowned at his annoying quizzicality and replied hurriedly.

"_HA yeah like how, Mr. I'm-a-hot-and-famous-rock star?"_

"_Oh so you think im hot, huh?"_

Rukia could almost **feel** him smirking in victory and she sighed at the poor guy's ignorance.

"_You wish…"_

"_Rukia's mean!"_

"_Yeah and you're and idiot."_

"_Don't forget a __**hot **__idiot…"_

Rukia rolled her eyes at his last reply and wrote her last message.

"_Ok so what if we do a deal. I hate writing and I'd rather speak so if you pay for the call, I'll agree with you looking "okay". Deal?"_

Rukia send it and tossed the phone on her bed beside her. Somehow she didn't want him to reply. He was too cocky for his own good. Does that come with being famous or just because he's an idiot. She decided to hold onto the latter.

But as much as she didn't want a reply it came after some time. But not as a text message, but as a call. Rukia had saved the number and named it Ichigo and now the name flared on the cellphone screen and in her mind as well.

She sighed and picked it up.

"Good girl. Now admit "okay" isn't enough!" came a voice on the other end.

Rukia sighed loudly.

"What?"

"Nothing you're just an idiot."

"A hot idiot."

Rukia groaned and pulled in her hair. She was sure it was gonna fall out anyway at some time is she continued this talk with this idiot of a human.

"For the last time you're not hot. You're stupid that's all."

"I'll agree with "good" or "nice"…" he said and Rukia could hear him breathing into the microphone.

"And I'll agree with you being a stupid rock star that looks "okay"."

"Damn, you're a stubborn midget you know that?"

"Yes I know, isn't it lovely?" she sighed and rolled onto her stomach and waved her legs in the air.

"Very."

Rukia giggled, but caught herself in it. Wasn't she supposed to be angry at him for stealing her time in the treasured weekend? And all her thoughts as well.

"Oh please. I've just woken up and im tired and im not friendly in the morning. So I'd rather if you let me have peace and let me wake up."

"You know what the best thing to wake you up in the morning is?"

Rukia didn't answer and just waited for an annoying answer.

"Coffeee." he said in a singsong voice and Rukia groaned, though she was just **so** close to laughing.

"No more coffee for you mister! I bet you had a whole bucket of it already."

"Aww! Only four cups." he wined jokingly.

"You're not serious…"

"Oh but I am."

"You are addicted you know that?"

"Yep."

Rukia yawned and rolled onto her back and threw her pillow onto top of her head with a groan.

"Still tired, huh?" he asked and there was a ruffling noise telling Rukia that Ichigo was tossing around in either his bed or couch.

"Ah but actually I thought of sleeping a bit longer but you keep making that harder."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"I though just giving a hint would make it clear, but it seems there's a too long way into your thick head for you to understand it."

"I can tell you're not the friendliest being in the morning. But alright, I'll keep it shut for ya." was his reply and another ruffling noise came as he shifted on whatever he was lying on.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Shut up."

And with that the conversation ended. Rukia sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep today and got up and went to the bathroom. When she got out the first thing she did was to return to her cellphone. But nothing had happened. A bit disappointed she remembered that she did tell him to shut up so it seems he just did what she said.

"_He's an idiot and a cocky freak. Why the hell do I want to talk to him anyway?!"_ she asked herself. She couldn't find a simple answer to that question. Until she remembered the day she met him. To the concert. And at the mall. It almost felt like she knew everything about him. Even though she only really met him the day before he already had a place in her heart. Maybe that's what made her want to talk to him. His ability to snatch a place in peoples hearts the moment his eyes meets yours. She could already tell Ichigo was a loyal friend. _"Maybe I do need to give him a chance. Something good might actually come of it. Eventually though."_ Rukia thought and grinned. But he really was a prick.

Rukia sat on her bed while thought flew around in her mind until her stomach grumbled. Loudly. She hurriedly went downstairs to get something to eat.

------

Ichigo most wanted to keep sleeping, but he couldn't. He was tired but not sleepy. So he rolled off his couch, created a path through the mess in his condo and went to get something to eat. As soon as he was done eating what he could find in the mostly gapingly empty fridge, the doorbell rang. He walked lazily to the door and opened.

As he looked out the first thing he saw was something white and fluffy. White… hair? And nothing else.

"Oi carrot top, down here!" a voice sounded angrily.

Ichigo blinked and looked down.

"Oh hey Toushiro, gee I couldn't see you." the orange haired singer said and grinning he petted the small guys hair in a way which **really**pissed his friend off.

"Oi, stop that you idiot! And even though I'm smaller than you I'm at least smarter." Toushiro snapped back.

"Then I must be **really **stupid…" Ichigo mumbled.

"What did you say?" the snow haired boy growled.

"Not a thing." Ichigo quickly saved it.

"Hrmf… I came to pick you up. We're meeting at Tatsuki's today with the band and we need to go pick Keigo up too because he doesn't have a car." Toushiro explained and pointed at Ichigo, or rather his chest. "And for God's sake put a goddamn shirt on you freak!"

Ichigo sighed and waved the other guy off. "Hai, hai… Wait for me here."

So Toushiro waited outside while tapping his foot on the carpet floor. There wasn't much to see out here. A shiny black door with the name "Kurosaki Ichigo" written in golden letters and a bit lower was the number 15 written in the same way as the name. Even the door was impressive. Ichigo did use his money for decent things. Keigo on the contrary usually used his money for games, movies, accessories and…um… adult movies. That's why he didn't have a car and didn't even live in a very decent apartment. But Ichigo still has a messy apartment so usually they hung out at Tatsuki's or Toushiro's since Tatsuki was a girl and she cleaned more often than the guys and Toushiro just couldn't stand living in a messy apartment.

The black door opened again and Ichigo stepped out, now dressed with a long black coat draped over his shoulders and a dark green shirt under. His jeans were a normal dark blue color and a tiny bit baggy, he hated those which hung around the butt or something. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his identity plus, to hide the bright orange spikes, which practically **radiated** the flaming orange color; he wore a black hat as well. (**A/N: Yay for Bam's style! X3**)

He began to lock the door. Easier said than done.

"You ready to go yet?" Toushiro asked and crossed his arms as Ichigo fumbled with his keys.

"Could you shut up for just one minute? This key is a bitch!"

"To you everything's a bitch. Now hurry up so we can go already!" the little guy growled angrily and whacked Ichigos head.

"_Count to ten, Ichigo. Its not gonna work if you just ignore that thing... One…two…three…four…"_

"Hey how come you're just standing there dumbass?"

"…_five…"_

"Hey are you listening you prick!?"

"…_five…!"_

WHACH

"Ichigo! Im asking why the hell you're just standing there!"

"…_sixseveneightnineten!"_

"**SHUT UP, YOU FREAKING FROZEN SHRIMP!!! YOU FREAK ME OUT!! Let me at least lock the door, idiot! I take the time I need, got that?!**"

That shut him up.

Finally

And Ichigo cooled down.

Finally

"Let's go then."

"Right…"

And then they walked down the stairs to Toushiro's car like nothing happened. That's the relationship Ichigo has with everyone.

"_Damn, one day I'll get killed by that retard..."_

When they drove Toushiro explained to Ichigo what they was meeting for. They had a gig next week in the mall and they were going to plan it all correctly. According to Toushiro.

Yes him. Hitsugaya Toushiro, 20 years old and probably the youngest manager in the world. If not then the smallest. And most annoying. But he was the whole bands best friend and they hung out as if he was just their ordinary friend. Not a very good musician, though he played the flute (which was a total and seriously **total** secret), but he had an amazing ear for music and could hear at the spot if it sounded false. And then he was critical. Very. Annoyingly much, mind you.

They stopped at Keigo's and picked him up. Luckily Keigo was too tired to complain and they went to Tatsuki's house. She was the only who had a garden so they usually ended up at her place in the summer. And when Toushiro really wasn't in the mood to have about six people in his house at one time.

"Ichigo what's up with that stupid coat?" Keigo asked as they got out of the car and pointed at the black coat, in which Ichigo now had filled the sleeves but it was still not closed.

Keigo had a thing with stepping into roaring fire without knowing.

"It's my favourite jacket so you shut up. Besides its freaking winter."

"Shut up you two."

Toushiro knocked on the door and Tatsuki opened. She seemed pretty tired too and she hadn't gotten out of her PJ yet, which was a pair of old training pants and a black tank top.

"Geez I actually hoped you had forgotten it, but come in." she said and let her freezing (minus Ichigo since he was smart enough to wear a coat) friends in.

The tomboyish girl served tea for her friends as they sat at her small table. The whole band was there.

Ichigo, the vocalist and guitarist. Probably also the most famous because of his appearance though many thought he's scary. Can't blame them really.

Tatsuki, guitarist and sometimes working as the band bodyguard together with Ichigo when the band was alone. She had black belt in karate. She and Ichigo formed the band together a few years ago.

Chad, their drummer. He was incredibly strong but he never fought back unless it was his friends who were in danger. Many were intimidated by his height but he wouldn't hurt a fly. He has a pet parakeet, funny.

Keigo, bassist. The bands number one pervert. Simply as that. He was the über master of gossip and he was not one you should tell your deepest secrets just like that. But nonetheless he **could **keep a secret if it was something very personal. He's obsessed with Orihime and Rangiku. Luckily for those two, Tatsuki is near them most of the time.

Uryuu, keyboards and sound effects and also their costume designer. He was an amazing sewer but he rarely gave out from his talent otherwise than to his friends. He met Ichigo when Uryuu one day was attacked by a group of gangsters under the bridge. Ichigo saved his butt and since that day they've been close friends. He joined the band when he heard about it as to kind of paying Ichigo back. Orihime knows the band through Uryuu, too.

And then there was Toushiro, their manager and official annoying prick.

Their co-singers, Chizuru, Michiro, and Mizuiro usually didn't come to the meetings, though once in a while Mizuiro came just to hang out and get a view in what was going on since he also was a close friend to the band.

As they had talked about their next gig they began talking freely about what had happened the past week.

And as Ichigo had expected the topic he had wanted to evade came as one simple question.

"So Ichigo what's with that girl you asked up on the stage? It's not like you. You like her?" it came from the perverted Keigo.

Ichigo spouted out his tea and looked wearily at his friends, tea dripping from his chin.

"What?"

"You know at the concert in the park. In the instrumental to "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" you asked some little chick up on the stage. Who is she? Your acquaintance? Or your girlfriend?" Keigo winked slyly at Ichigo at the last two words and Ichigo grumbled.

"No she's nothing. I just asked her up on the stage because… she… looked so excited."

"Ah yeah like we're going to fall for that one. She just looked at you and didn't even cheer or scream or anything. You could have asked one of those girls up who keeps screaming "Marry me Ichigo!" or "Take me home Ichigo!" but you didn't. You chose the petite little wonder standing right in front of you. Plus you met with her after the show. So im asking again, who is she? Have you met her afterwards?"

Ichigo sighed irritated and scratched his hair. _Damn that Keigo!_

"Look its nothing important. Her name is Rukia and I met with her once after, what's the big deal?"

"No you see its very important Ichigo. You have never **once** asked a girl, or a man for that sake, up on the stage, nor showed any interest in the opposite sex. Not once. And then suddenly you do it without hesitating. And then you ask her to meet with you after the show. Plus you've met with her in the public. I bet you even have her cellphone number." Tatsuki broke in.

Everything went silent. For about five seconds.

And then everyone leaped at the poor guy and seized him in less than one second, even Toushiro, who had gotten excited about it all, and while four held him down as he struggled as if this was his last minutes of his life, the rest rummaged through his clothes to find his cellphone. Uryuu succeeded and while wearing a victorious grin he sat back down and began searching for a name starting with "R"

_Ryou._

_No_

_Ryouken._

_Definitely no_

_Rose._

_No_

_Rouhei._

_No_

_Rukia._

_BINGO!_

"I found it!" Uryuu exclaimed loudly and smirked at Ichigo's direction hardly being able to restrain himself from laughing at Ichigo's panicked and defeated expression.

"Oh, oh, oh! Has they sent text messages to each other?" Keigo said excitedly and jumped away from Ichigo to look at the cellphone.

"I don't know, but we can find out." Uryuu mumbled with a sly smirk as he began to look for his text messages. The rest of the group turned around to get a look and Ichigo saw his golden chance to escape from their grasp.

"**No way in hell are you going to look at my text messages you freaks!**" he yelled and jumped up frantically and snatched his cellphone with snarl. "You're not going to stalk me or anything like that! What I do with Rukia is something i won't go telling you!"

"Ooh so you do something with her after all, huh?" Tatsuki said slyly and glanced at Ichigo's direction.

"**Why you!**"

"Enough already! We've discussed what we needed and annoyed/embarrassed Ichigo enough for today. Why don't we let him go for now…" Toushiro cut in and trailed off.

He saw the thankful look in Ichigo's eyes and actually almost felt bad for the guy.

"…so he can't go see his beloved Rukia." the white head finished and almost ducked for possible throwing of inanimate objects in his direction. Which happened to be one of Tatsuki's shoes.

"OK THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! IM OUTTA HERE!" Ichigo roared and got up, and went for the door. It didn't last long before one from the band spoke up.

"You forgot your coat."

And then Ichigo stomping returned, snatched his coat and slammed the door after him.

"Were we too hard on him?"

"Not at all."

* * *

_A/N: Kay so what did you think? I did a frantic attempt of actually write **some** humor so I hope there was **something** funny in there.. somewhere :P But I still kinda like the Ichigo!Attack so bad words about that one kay No matter how bad it was :P_

_Aah, but okay next chapter will not take **too **long, but you must know me a bit about now to know that "not too long" can mean "a while" but I'll do my best. I think you guys will like the chapter, cuz I had a blast writing the first part. I really enjoyed so much to describe stuff and I actually got a bit better from it soo... Yup so you can look forward to that I'm sure _

_But now it's time to review._

_ **Comment before fav!! **:P_

_ Shirou Hana _


	5. Turnip in the snow again

A/N: Aah well this was an improvement. This time the chapter's not as late as it usually is :P Wow I really had a blast writing this. I like the beginning and the ending the most, which means those two were the ones I enjoyed writing. Ooh it will soon get very interesting. Not many more chapters until I get to start the chapters I've been looking forward to :D Ah but please read my dear readers and I hope you'll find it to your liking

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I have a cat :P

Thanks to Trox for beta'ing.

Enjoy

* * *

Rukia liked the snow.

No, she loved the snow. So simple and clear. So pure and beautiful. And so fluffy looking. She wanted so much to run out and throw herself in it. But she couldn't. First she was an aristocrat, or her brother was. She had to behave like one as well. And second she had a ton of homework to do. Though it **was** Friday there was so much she wanted to be done as soon as possible.

Then she could **maybe** have a few moments in the snow when Byakuya wasn't looking. If he was, he'd freak out. He hated seeing Rukia acting childish or immature. He said it was bad for their reputation for her to be seen playing around.

She always wanted to yell at him when he said no, but Byakuya had a thing with making it horribly hard just say something against him. Rukia could prepare a whole speech to say something against him, but when they were finally face to face she couldn't put up a single argument against him since it always wounded with him having a ton of arguments and her being completely blank (**A/N: I've tried it a hundred times I know what im talking about :P**).

Rukia looked longing at her thick coat hanging outside on her dresser, ready to be used along with a thick scarf, mittens, a hat and a pair of warm boots. She sighed. Sometimes she wished she was as free as Ichigo. He could do whatever he wanted. He could go buy a gold watch, then break it and sell it on eBay saying it was once owned by Kurosaki Ichigo and no one would complain. His life was so very easy. At least that's what Rukia thought. Ignorance is bliss they say.

She gazed out of her window with a solemn face. The sun was setting while it was snowing. Rukia smiled. The two colors was a funny mixture. Bright orange and white dots everywhere.

Again Rukia's mind wandered to the singer she met almost month ago. The sunset reminded her of the day a few weeks ago; when he went to her house to give her back the paint she bought. He was packed up in a coat, a scarf and gloves. But what Rukia noticed was the lack of a hat. His orange hair shone through the white winter and Rukia couldn't help smiling at the sight. Lots of small snow flakes had stuck in his vibrant hair dotted it with small spots. The amount of snow that was in his hair told Rukia that he had walked the whole way to her house. She had asked him inside after seeing the small clouds he breathed out because of the cold, but smiling he thanked no since he had a gig in the mall. He just barely made it to go to Rukia's home before he had to perform.

Rukia smiled wider, warmer. The snowy sunset reminded her of the genuine smile he wore on his face that day. How wonderful and sweet he looked in the snow, huffing small clouds out in the fresh air. How she had suddenly longed to come out in the snow with him. How she realised that Ichigo indeed was a loyal friend she had to treasure, greatly.

Her eyes wandered to the paint he brought. It was still packed in the small box. It hadn't even got wet from the snow since Ichigo had kept it under his coat. Rukia smiled. He had made a pretty big effort in protecting the otherwise meaningless thing, and Rukia knew that some of the reason was that Rukia had wanted it. So he protected it. As a friend would do.

She couldn't help herself anymore. Her feet forced her to her desk and she sat down, found paper and one of her best drawings and then she fingered the little box. She delicately scratched the small pieces of tape off the box to be able to open it and then just as carefully she slid open the box and picked a tiny veil of paint and held it. Why, oh, why was that particular color orange? For some reason these little bottles had become precious. Like something fragile that would cause disaster if they broke. For that reason the raven haired girl just sat and carefully eyes the little veil holding it with her fingertips.

She placed it silently on the table in front of the drawing. Pulled out a paintbrush and gazed at the drawing she was about to colour.

A drawing she had inked. She was proud of it since she had used hours drawing it. But still she had a lack of sheer talent and so it was two bunnies holding each others small stumpy hand, smiling each their bunny smile. The first one was Rukia, she had drawn her haircut and it surprisingly looked like her and her hair had been painted a bit black with the pencil. The other one was unknown. Rukia hadn't made out who she wanted it to be yet. But still she had roughly given it some crude drawn unruly hair.

She fingered the brush and carefully dipped it in the small bottle of paint she first took out. The orange one. She lifted it from the bottle, let it drip off on the rim and let the brush hover over the drawing. What to color?

She smiled softly and then let her brush land on the paper, on the hair of the unknown bunny.

Orange hair.

Yes she wanted to paint him.

--------

A few hours later her brother called up to her that dinner was ready.

"I'll be right there Nii-sama!" she called back and returned her gaze to her final work. It had become herself with her raven black hair smiling happily with her left hand clasped into another's. Its orange hair made her eyes hit it immediately. So she ended up drawing Ichigo after all.

Rukia looked at her drawing one last time before standing up and starting to search for a needle. As soon as she found one she started to hang it up on the wall beside her desk. Until it hit her. _What would Renji say?_

She hadn't thought of that. Renji knew she had something with drawing humans in rabbit form and a drawing with her happily holding hands with some orange haired guy/rabbit would possibly make him mad. She didn't want to put up that fight with him. And she didn't even have **any**sort of feelings towards Ichigo, like she had for Renji. Ichigo was a good friend. One she could depend on. Not give her heart to. Could she?

She was snapped back to senses when Byakuya called again and Rukia noticed that she had just been standing, staring out into the empty air. The drawing was left on her desk as it was and the raven haired girl ran down to her brother.

When their dinner was about finished Byakuya put down his knife and fork and looked at Rukia intensely. First after a while Rukia noticed that she was being watched and ceased eating her meal and looked at her older brother in an almost matching way.

"Rukia." he started.

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"I'll be going on a business trip the next two weeks. I know it's been a long time since you had needed to be alone, but I have to go tonight." he said slowly and controlled radiating his power in anyway even when he spoke to his little sister.

Rukia was just about to reply when he spoke again.

"I can have someone to look after you. I will have guards watch over you 24 hours everyday. There will be no…" he spoke but Rukia cut him of.

"Please, Nii-sama. I can take care of myself. I don't need guards or a babysitter. Im 19 now I'm sure I can handle two weeks alone." she spoke and tried to sound as respectful as she could seeing that she just rudely cut off her brother as he spoke.

The older aristocrat looked slightly offended at first but then his eyes softened and Rukia could have sworn that she saw a tiny hint of a smile on his lips.

"You remind me so much of Hisana, Rukia. Just as determined and self confident." he said and yet again his expression fell to the calm condescending look as he spoke again. "Very well, Rukia. I will let you stay home, alone. I trust that you will be able to handle this and there will be no problems on the way. I also trust that if anything happens you will contact me immediately and I will make sure to get guards to protect you. Understood?"

Rukia nodded with a stoic expression, though inside she was beaming. _"Yes, no guards. Im all alone. I can stay at Inoue's for days and be with Renji and I can have fun with Ichi….I… uh… HOME ALONE YAY!"_

"Yes, Nii-sama." she said.

"Good, I will go to pack my suitcases. I'll be leaving in four hours. Would you please take the dishes?" he said, stood up and left to his room, fairly far away from both the dining room and Rukia's room, after all it was a very big mansion.

Rukia had sat at the window and stared out at the snow, still falling, but now with a dark background but still just as beautiful. If not more beautiful with the contrast between black and white. Byakuya called her down again and said goodbye before leaving out in the cold winter night.

Two weeks with the enormous house all by herself. What to do? First go to bed.

And with that said, Rukia went upstairs to change to her night gown. It went a few inches below her knees and was white as the snow with small flower patterns on it in light blue. Byakuya bought it to her as a Christmas present last year. It almost looked like a normal dress but the fabric was softer and more comfortable.

She brushed her teeth and then slid under the covers in her big bed. She turned off the lights and took a last glance out the window, then breathed out deeply before closing her eyes.

About five minutes past and Rukia's eyes snapped open as she heard a sound from the window. A thudding sound. Rukia got nervous. A burglar? Not now. Not already.

She soundlessly slid out of her bed and just as she put her feet onto the floor the sound came again. A thudding sound against the window. Rukia wasn't sure if she dared to look out the window. She slowly turned her head, but as she looked out the window there was nothing to see. Just the black sky and white snow falling peacefully from it. Rukia sighed and turned to her bed again to get some sleep.

But then the sound came again and she whipped her head around. She hurriedly went to the window and looked out. There was still nothing to see until her gaze fell upon the big white garden. There stood a figure in the snow. Rukia recognised the person immediately.

The orange hair can't be mistaken.

He was standing below, packed in a thick coat, gloves, a fluffy scarf and this time a hat which hid most of his flamboyant hair. Though the thing that was most obvious of the stuff he wore was his huge grin, splitting his face in two. Rukia couldn't help but smile. He had a snowball in his hand and it was obvious that the sound she heard was the snowballs he threw at the window.

She opened her window, hurriedly hid her smile and stuck her head out in the crisp air.

"You moron, you scared the hell outta me! What are you doing at this time out here? It's freezing and I was almost sleeping."

"Come out and plaay!" he yelled and threw another snowball at her window. She quickly closed it and shielded her for the oncoming doom in the form of a small ice cold ball of frozen water crystals.

"Don't tell me you drank too much coffee again."

"Nope, I haven't had any." he said and as he saw her sceptical face he added. "I swear."

"Then why are you here?" _"Why am I being so sceptical when this is exactly what I wanted just a few hours ago?"_

"'Cuz I want to and 'cuz you told me that you never get to play in the snow for your frosty brother. So now that he's asleep you can get to play, right?"

"He's on a business trip in two weeks." Rukia deadpanned.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for, idiot? Get your ass moving and come down and play!" he yelled and bowed down and began forming another snowball.

Rukia spun around and leaped over to her winter suit.

So when she had crawled down the gutter she stood in a huge coat, a thick scarf, knitted mittens, a matching hat and small thin legs sticking out with a big boot at each end.

Ichigo would have laughed if she didn't look so cute. Somehow a coat that's too big always makes one look cuter than usual. That's a confirmed fact.

Rukia bowed down to pick up some snow to create a snowball until suddenly she felt a cold chill down her back.

"**Ichigo!**" she shrieked and began shaking her body to get the snow out of her coat. He had thrown a huge heap of snow right onto her head and most of it ended down her back. And Ichigo ended in the snow laughing his head off and holding his stomach.

An opportunity Rukia took to bury him alive in an enormous pile of snow. She laughed and didn't stop until only his head was visible. Then she jumped on top of the pile with Ichigo under and forced his mouth open and began stuffing snow into it.

The poor singer began choking and tried to get free and as he pushed the small girl off he screamed. "GAAH BRAINFREEZE!!" and held onto his head.

Rukia felt a small pang of guilt and she slowly walked to him, concerned.

But then a moment after she lied in the snow, Ichigo now on her and stuffing **her**mouth with snow an evil grin matching with his devilish actions.

"Ichigo you… stupid…moron… here I was… trying to… help but… ya… cheate-… **me!**" she yelled through the snow and spit it out as she herself got brain freeze.

"I'll never be concerned about you again, idiot."

But Ichigo didn't listen and just pushed her into the snow threw himself down next to her and began pulling her arms up and down against the snow.

"I demand you to make a snow angel!" he… demanded and then laid down himself as Rukia obeyed and began moving around in the snow. Ichigo mimicked and sat up and took a look at Rukia. Her cheeks were all red now and her legs matched the color pretty good.

"Wow your legs are as red as your face!" he gasped comically and moved in front of her and took his gloves off. He placed his hands on her shins.

"Ah your hands are **warm**!" she sighed and threw herself back down into the snow.

"Yup they're always warm. Even in the summer. You know you should have put some pants on before going down here. You'll catch a cold or something."

"Hmm I guess I just forgot." she said and rolled over in Ichigo's snow angel. She moved her hands and legs but she didn't hit any snow at all.

"Ooh your snow angel is so big! You're big." she gasped and looked at him with that curious look. She pointed a finger at him.

"Nah you're just small."

That earned him a snowball in the face and he kinda expected it anyway.

"Snowman time!" yelled Rukia suddenly and jolted up and began rolling the bottom part of a snowman. Ichigo slowly stood up and began forming one on his own.

"As you wish, milady."

"Hey-umpf!" she said and brushed the snow off her face while she grumbled.

"There!"

"It's finished!"

"A masterpiece!"

"Indeed."

Ichigo and Rukia stood and admired their work.

Ichigo rubbed his chin with a snowy, glove clad hand thoughtfully.

"We need a nose… a carrot."

"Not necessary."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz he wont live to see it anyway."

"Whaddya me-AARG!" he screamed as the 1.95 cm snowman fell right in his face.

Rukia died from laughter and threw herself on the ground holding her stomach. She wiped away a tear and looked at her friend. He just kept lying there on his back, legs out on each side of the now totally ruined snowman, which more looked like a pile of snow with eyes.

"Hey why don't you get up?"

The orange head shuffled around under the snow to look at her and then lay back down.

"Cause I don't wanna bother getting up again. Besides it is quite comfy." he spoke and put his hand under his head and smirked at his female friend.

But Rukia grabbed his hand and pulled him up forcefully and glared for a moment. But it disappeared when she took a better look at him. Now his cheeks and nose was red too and small clouds of air came out from his grinning mouth. His eyes still held playfulness, she happened to really like that look in his eyes. They screamed trouble.

"Come on let's go inside. Do you want some coffee?"

"Nah, but a cup of hot cocoa would be nice."

"Fine I think we can handle that." she said and pulled him into her warm house.

* * *

A/N: Sohow was it? I hope you enjoyed it Then my efforts havent been wasted. The next chapter will take a while sinceI havent started and dont really know what to write. Its not like I'm out of ideas but I just need some free time stuff for Ichigo and Rukia to do when Im not working on the plot and so on... If you by any chance come up with something you would like to see in this fic dont hesitate to tell and then maybe I'll use it... and give you cookies

Until then take care and be patient... and review.

Shirou Hana


End file.
